Dias infernais
by Mademoiselle Papillon
Summary: Após perceber que ama o seu melhor amigo mais do que pensava, Harry descobre que é correspondido, mas quem disse que isso era uma garantia de dias felizes? Songfic.


Sinopse: Após perceber que ama o seu melhor amigo mais do que pensava, Harry descobre que é correspondido, mas quem disse que isso era uma garantia de dias felizes?

Essa fic é uma homenagem ao meu amiguenho Iguinho Nogueira (eita budega). Ele é o EMO mais lindjo do mundo, então cá estou eu me aventurando nessa fic slash para demonstrar todo o pau que eu pago para ele, hauhauahuahau, ti emo...

Nota da autora: Piedade de minha alma, essa é minha primeira fic slash.

Música: Pierrot, the clown.

Artista: Placebo

Álbum: Meds

Harry acordou manhosamente, estava extremamente satisfeito, mas não se lembrava o porque... Olhou em volta e seu humor despencou horrivelmente. Tinha acontecido novamente, ele quase não pode suportar ser quem era. Tinha se deixado levar, tinha sido um fraco, prometera que isso nunca mais aconteceria, no entanto não tinha tido forças para resistir. Lembrou-se da discussão, tinha dito e ouvido coisas horríveis, mas eram apenas mentiras, mentiras dolorosas. A prova da falsidade das palavras da noite anterior era ele próprio, ali. Arrependido, mas com o corpo extremamente satisfeito. Pecaminosamente satisfeito. Ele era um traidor, um enganador, não queria ser, tentara parar, mas vinha encontrando uma grande dificuldade.

Leave me dreaming on the bed

Deixe-me dormindo na cama

See you right back here tomorrow... For the next round

Verei você exatamente aqui amanhã... Para a segunda partida (briga)

Ele como Harry esperava, já estava ali no salão principal, Rony Weasley, seu melhor amigo, seu amante. Rony ouvia "atenciosamente" o que Hermione, sua namorada lhe falava sobre as noticias do profeta diário. Fingiu não perceber que Harry chegará, até que Hermione baixou o jornal e lhe falou:

Bom dia, Harry – disse com um sorriso apreensivo, ela havia percebido a mudança estranha que se operará no amigo e a despeito de tudo, não sabia como lidar com isso.

Dia – respondeu com os olhos baixos, há muito tempo não conseguia encarar Hermione nos olhos.

Hei cara! Dormiu bem? – ele sempre fazia isso, esses joguinhos. Primeiro o magoava, depois vinha à ironia, pra mais tarde cuidar das feridas que ele mesmo tinha provocado. Harry não agüentava mais.

Keep the scene inside your head

Mantenha este cenário em sua mente

As the bruises turn to yellow

Assim como ferir, volta-se para o amarelo.

Swelling goes down...

E o inchaço vai para baixo...

Aula de adivinhações, Harry procurou sentar-se em trio com alguém para ficar longe de Rony, talvez Dino e Simas... Foi impossível, já eles estavam com Neville. Harry olhou ao redor com uma esperança falsa, sabia que não havia mais opções. No canto da sala Rony sentava-se sozinho, Harry seguiu com a cabeça baixa até ele.

And if you're ever around

Se você estiver sempre por perto

In the city or the suburbs... of this town

Na metrópole ou no subúrbio, desta cidade.

Harry estava implorando pela morte, não agüentava mais. Rony jogava com ele, sem piedade. Inventava modos da perna dos dois roçarem. Sussurrava em seu ouvido, com a desculpa de zombar da professora. Dava um jeito de tocar na sua mão, sempre por mais tempo do que seria necessário. Estava mexendo com todos os seus sentidos, e não era a primeira vez. Essa era uma rotina que se repetia há muito tempo. Harry sentia-se como uma corda de violino pronta para se partir. Só estava aguardando o momento fatídico.

Make sure to come around

Fique certo (a) de estar por perto

I'll be wallowing in sorrow

Eu estarei nadando na tristeza

And wearing a frown

Vestido em censura

Like Pierrot the Clown

Assim como Pierrot, o palhaço.

Estava tudo nas mãos de Rony, sempre estivera. Quando Harry descobriu seu amor por Rony, um amor que ia além da amizade não tardou a perceber uma outra coisa, seu sentimento era correspondido. E quando inevitavelmente rolou algo, Harry acabou por declarar seu sentimento, esse foi o seu erro. Rony percebeu que o tinha em suas mãos, e percebeu que não precisava sair de sua posição confortável para tê-lo. Continuaria com Hermione enganando-a, pois era agradável namorá-la, e ainda teria Harry, que Rony sabia, podia controlar como bem entendesse. Seu amor por ele garantiria isso.

So you're crashing round the bay

Vendo você se quebrar na enseada

Never seen you act so shallow

Nunca vi você agir tão baixo

Or look so... brown

Ou parecer tão sujo (a)

Harry não percebeu isso de inicio. Rony era o alvo de todo o seu amor, quando dormiu com ele pela primeira vez, sentiu-se mal por Hermione, mas pensou que afinal aquela seria a ultima vez, logo Rony terminaria com ela e Harry não estaria mais na posição de traidor. Porem não demorou muito para que ele percebesse que Rony não pretendia terminar com Hermione. No começo Rony dizia que estava arrumando uma forma de terminar sem magoá-la, depois arrumava desculpas para desviar do assunto, por fim ele lhe disse na cara que não pretendia terminar com Hermione, porque Harry não valia o fim de um namoro que lhe era conveniente.

Remember all the things you'd say

Lembre-se de todas as coisas que você costumava dizer

How your promises lay hollow

Como suas promessas caíram em um desfiladeiro

As you threw me to the ground

Assim como você me jogou no chão

Harry sabia que Rony não amava Hermione de verdade, se amasse nunca a enganaria de tal forma. Mas então Harry começou a duvidar do amor de Rony, por ele. Isso o tornou ainda mais vulnerável as vontades de Rony. Foi nesse momento que Harry começou a tentar recuar, mas já se encontrava envolvido demais naquela teia, e não via como poderia se libertar.

And if you're ever around

E se você estiver sempre por perto

In the backstreets or the alleys... of this town

Na rua de trás ou no meu caminho... Desta cidade

Mas às vezes, às vezes por alguns estantes… Quase conseguia acreditar no amor de Rony. Afinal, por que ele se empenharia em passar o dia todo se dando ao trabalho de reconquistá-lo, depois de deliberadamente machucá-lo? Era um amor frio, um amor calculista, um amor que fazia mal, mas... Era o único que harry queria.

Make sure to come around

Fique certo (a) de estar por perto

I'll be wallowing in pity

Eu irei nadar em piedade

And wearing a frown

Vestido em censura

Like Pierrot the Clown

Assim Como Pierrot, o palhaço.

Então era isso... Harry abriu a porta do quarto, Rony o esperava lá dentro, andava de um lado para o outro, parecia ansioso.

Você demorou – acusou veementemente.

Harry baixou a cabeça, o que podia fazer? Seria mais uma noite de brigas, reconciliação violenta e amanha... Bem, ele não queria pensar no amanha.

When I dream

Quando eu sonho

I dream... of your lips

Eu sonho… com seus lábios.

When I dream

Quando eu sonho

I dream... of your kiss

Eu sonho… com seus beijos.

When I dream

Quando eu sonho

I dream... of your fists...

Eu sonho… com seus punhos.

...Your fists...

... Seus punhos…

...Your fists...

… Seus punhos …

Fim

Nota da autora: Reviews sempre serão bem vindas... hihihi, nada cara de pau neh?


End file.
